Iwatobi's Finest
by Baby Butler
Summary: Tokyo. A busy city at the heart of the country where people are living their lives to the fullest. But not all are safe and quiet especially in the road and within the house. Enter Iwatobi Rescue Department and its band of merry medics to take care of the problems.


I was thinking 'Medic'. Like a real, professional paramedic. So, there will be a lot of medical jargons and whatnots in here that might make noses bleed and stomachs turn. Of course, research has been done especially on the medical procedures but, if there are any clarifications you wish to add, it would be very, very helpful and kind of you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Free! or its characters.

* * *

Tokyo.

A busy city at the heart of the country where people are living their lives to the fullest. Cars, buses, trains, all transportation of any kinds are buzzing about the well kept streets. People of all ages, from students to office workers, dot the walks and the plazas all over. It is where the lights never sleeps, a version of New York in Asia. It is where tradition meets technology. A true peaceful and prosperous place.

However, not all are safe and quiet even through the day, especially in the road and within the house. There is always that little slip-up, that little accident, that will cause an inch of someone's life or probably the entirety of it and the hospital is too far to rush to.

Enter Iwatobi Rescue Department and its band of merry medics to take care of the problems.

Ambulances, most popularly called as Rigs, line the Dispatch unit base of the Rescue. Each Rig has its own identifying number and a complete set of medical supplies on its cabinets, from saline bags, to sharps, to vials, to oxygen tanks. Each Rig has its own Medics to check on monitors and engines, making sure everything is properly working in order to give the best treatment. Each Rig has its pair of Medics to respond to reported troubles within the city as fast as they can.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan! Catch!" A thrilled exclamation came calling from the stock room and a pack of sterile rolled gauze came flying towards a bespectacled man. With a surprised cry, he caught it with a stiff but precise grip, glaring back at the perpetrator.

Hazuki Nagisa, Paramedic – _professional!_. His bright countenance rivals that of the sun and his blond hair, and those who knew him know better than to let their steam off due to his antics. He might have been known as the resident gossip snoop within the team but he does know his thing on the field.

"Nagisa-kun, please observe cleanliness! You realize we will be holding these…" He waived the pack in the air before getting a clean sheet to wipe it before stuffing it in the trauma bag. "…while we are on gloves and treating! We are suppose to reduce infection before patients arrive at the hospital."

Ryuugazaki Rei, Emergency Medical Technician. His confidence lies in the concrete knowledge of his trainings and basic life support courses but he still feels like an underdog despite the warm companionship of his friends and co-workers. However, he pursues his dream of becoming on par with his inspiring friends and seniors and does his best to be top grade while on probation. He is still a newbie, after all.

"It's okay!" Nagisa drawled out as he hop over to the other to pat him at the back and it earned a grunt at Rei , who is expecting this treatment as days goes by. "I'm confident at your catching skills and your germophobia."

"Mysophobia. I'm not mysophobic!"

There are more obvious teases and cries of responses after that it is going on a normal routine over the place. It is what welcome another pair of medics on their way to their ambulance which is just beside Nagisa and Rei's.

"Good morning." Called another cheerful face, a warm smile plastered on his face that made his height a little less intimidating. He deposited his trauma bag by the gurney along with his partner's and started his work by getting the checklist.

Tachibana Makoto, Paramedic. He was once afraid of blood, gore and splatter. Most of all, he is emotional over death that he would even cry at dead cats by the side walk. However, he is, at heart, a natural helper and would do his best at the profession he took in order to make people happy.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan! Good morning!" The blond waved with all his energy in the morning while his partner gave a polite greeting of his own. Makoto returned the greeting with a smile just as he is checking the Rig's list of supplies.

Haruka only nodded his reply and silently climbed the back of the rig to check every cabinet of things and counting them accordingly. Aside from his bath tub, this place is the one other place where his mind and body and spirit is in line. He does not exactly favor being in the medical course but Haruka felt the tug, that pull within him like his favorite water would do, and he jumped in. He takes in the sight of white cabinets and sparkly flooring, the leather bed of the gurney and the orange spine board. The whiff of disinfectant from last night is still strong but not stronger and Haruka knew no one had been touching his territory.

"Everything good there, Haru-chan?" Makoto called out, already knowing that Haruka prepared the things they need today before they even punch out of their duties. It was something about not getting worked up in the morning which started from Makoto's suggestion when they were partnered way back before and Haruka is fine with it since he can soak in the morning longer.

"Drop the –chan."

Nanase Haruka, Paramedic. Silent, stoic – except in the field – and never one to mingle too close to others that they thought he is a loner. Truth to say, he only goes with those he knew best. He does his job smoothly – Rei thought he is amazing – and his boss does not even have a complain about it one bit.

It is a very normal day and everyone gets a normal start. Having a lag at work at this profession means a peaceful city under the watch of the police department and, thankfully, dispatch is quiet. Nothing much to do but take the time checking every nook and cranny of the vehicle, and hope that there are no idiots knocking on Hades' door.

Unfortunately, no one has a control over chances and their first assignment was already determined just as the Dispatch called over their radios.

_All units, please respond to code 3 for an MCI at National Route 4, Nihonbashi, Chūō involving multiple vehicles._

"Whoa!" Nagisa was the first to react and came hurrying over to the passenger side of the ambulance, seemingly over enthusiastic to be having a mass casualty incident at the first hour of duty, while Rei closed the back doors and climbed at the driver's side to start the engine. "So great. So early."

"I'd say." The driver responded with a worried grunt, placing his head set on then putting the ambulance on reverse.

"Don't worry, Rei-chan. Everything will be fine." The blond reassured and responded to Dispatch over at his own radio. "Dispatch, this is _Medic 146_. We are armed, geared, and on our way~!"

Engines came to life in an instant and the Unit was full of roaring ambulances which are taking off one by one towards the designated area of the accident. The reported was a mass casualty incident, or MCI, where there are plenty of injured people who needed medical attention. It usually happen on crowded places, highways, fire outbreaks, and even at parties. In this case, it is at a highway.

"We better hurry, too." Makoto chuckled good naturedly as he caught the keys from Haru in mid-air and started the Rig.

Haruka sighed as he placed his head set properly on his ears and called off to the Dispatch. "This is _Medic 230_ responding to area. ETA 10 minutes."

With seat belts on and the siren going off when they left the Unit, Haruka contented on mentally preparing himself with silence while Makoto drive themselves with a beat in his head, all the while praying that people are less hurt than they are out there.

* * *

I did it. Hope y'all like it! Read and Review!

**Glossary:**  
1. Mysophobia - fear of dirt, germs, or getting contaminated with.  
2. ETA - Estimated Time of Arrival

**Note:** There is a difference between an EMT and a Paramedic. The difference is in terms of breaking skin.


End file.
